


This Innocence

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Character Death, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Rape, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Kota had tried.He had tried not to look, he had tried not to think about what he would’ve liked to do to him.With that body, those hands, with that mouth.He had miserably failed.





	This Innocence

Kota had tried.

He had tried not to look, he had tried not to think about what he would’ve liked to do to him.

With that body, those hands, with that mouth.

He had miserably failed.

Yuto was tied to the legs of his dining room table.

God, it had been so damn simple.

Inviting him in, to have a drink. Let roofies slip in his coffee, while he pretended that someone else had done that, while he pretended he wasn’t there right now, looking the body of one of his best friends, someone he had watched growing up, with that desire and that lust that were so little like him.

But Yabu was there, and as much as he could pretend he was just a bystander, he was the one who had tied him, he was the one who had undressed him, and now he was the one staring at him like a predator does a defenceless animal.

He saw him come to and moaned.

It was too soon. He still wasn’t sure about what he was doing, and he hadn't allowed himself to regain any self-control.

It was too soon and, still blinded by the reason why he had tied him up, he wasn’t going to let him go.

Not now.

Nakajima opened his eyes slowly, turning his head, looking around lost, without understanding why he was there or how it had happened.

It was just when his eyes laid on Kota that the elder saw him genuinely scared.

And he hated himself for it, but that look on his face served the only purpose of making him feel even more aroused.

“Ko... Kota.” the younger murmured, biting his lip and trying to keep his cool. “What’s going on?” he asked.

The elder didn’t bother answering.

He didn’t like the tone he had used. He didn’t like the way he was trying not to irritate him, so that he wouldn’t have done anything hasty.

What was he thinking? Did he think it had been an impromptu thing, that he had seen him and had suddenly decided to tie him up to his dining table and fuck him?

Kota sighed.

There had been the momentum, of course.

There had been a moment where his mind had blacked out, and he had found himself doing something that he was going to regret in the morning.

But he had been thinking about it for months, for months Yuto’s face filled his thoughts, without him managing to get it out, never leaving him alone.

It was his fault, after all.

There was something about him making him lose control. His face, that which had been the one of a kid, that innocence coming from it, when Kota knew it couldn’t be true, that he couldn’t keep wearing that mask forever.

And that if he truly was innocent, then that innocence had to belong to him.

He knelt on the floor, next to his head.

The tiles were cold, so much to make him shiver but not enough to make him come to his senses

Still trying to separate from his own body, he pulled Yuto’s head up and brought it against his cock, hard already, forcing him to take it into his mouth.

Yuto moaned. He groaned, he whined and his eyes were starting to water.

Kota got even angrier.

In many years he had known him, he couldn’t remember to have ever seen him cry.

So why was he now? Was it really so disgusting, was it really so bad the idea of being there with him?

He pushed further down his throat, almost chocking him.

When he felt the younger sinking his teeth on the sensitive flesh of his cock he pulled out abruptly, feeling a deep rage in his chest that he was sure he had never felt before.

He raised his hand, letting it hit Nakajima’s face, hard.

He liked the sound. The noise of skin against skin, the sound of the slap, Yuto’s while, loud, almost a scream.

He had hurt him. But once again, he had been the one forcing him to.

If he was going to keep repeating that to himself, he was sure he was going to start believing it.

He looked at him like he would've looked at a cockroach, while the other begged him to let him go.

He begged, and Yabu realized he loved the feeling.

He felt powerful. As if from his decision depended everything, as if Yuto’s life was in his hands, as if he was nothing more than a toy with which he could’ve done as he pleased.

He got on top of him, appreciating the texture of his skin against his own, caressing his face covered in tears, wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking it until he made him hard and smiling, because despite everything he had managed to arouse him.

He kept his attention on his erection, brushing it with his fingers, being careful to stroke it properly, to follow the trail of veins on it with his nails, leaning down and licking at the head, fascinated.

He saw Yuto’s face twisting, struggling against that pleasure he didn’t want to feel, torn between his not wanting to give himself up and his instinct telling him the opposite, letting him push his hips up against the elder’s hand, desperately searching for some relief.

He wanted it to be over as soon as possible, Kota saw that.

He hoped for it.

But he hadn't gone as far as to corrupt himself with such a crazy gesture to let it be over so soon.

When Yuto saw him taking his legs over his shoulders, he screamed.

He screamed off the top of his lungs, and Kota felt his arousal grow, while his cock started to almost hurt.

He wasn’t going to waste any time preparing him, it wasn’t going to make it easier, he wasn’t going to pretend he cared.

Because he didn’t.

He didn’t care for him to suffer or to enjoy it, that he wanted it or that he felt sick at the mere thought of it.

He wanted to have him, nothing else.

He wanted to tear that innocence away from him, for it clashed so bad with his looks, he wanted to tear from his face that childish expression, he wanted him to belong to him only, and that’s how it was going to be.

When he pushed inside, what he felt was almost unbelievable.

When he started moving, Yuto’s face was a mask of horror and tears.

When he came, inside of him, he saw him bite his lips, so hard to draw blood.

Kota kept still, unable to pull out just yet.

Yuto’s body was scorching hot around his cock. It fought the coldness of the floor, of that circumstance lacking any emotion, full of just his incontrollable lust and gestures he hoped were going to disappear next morning.

In the end, he pulled out.

He sat next to him, wincing because he still hadn't grown accustomed to the coldness of the tiles, and he turned to look at him.

Yuto was in pain.

Kota smiled of that pain, but he decided he wasn’t going to be such a monster and letting it go on.

He got up, slowly.

Slowly he headed to the kitchen, grabbing a long knife from a drawer and going back to him.

When Yuto saw him it looked like he wanted to scream again, but it was like he couldn’t.

Yabu straddled him, leaning over, caressing his face with the blade, shivering in front of his fear.

Then he brought the knife down to the ropes keeping his tied, cutting the.

Yuto’s arms fell, exhausted.

He couldn’t even fight back. And Kota understood he had taken his will alongside everything else, alongside that innocence that didn’t belong to him anymore.

He smiled again, then he sunk the blow.

He breathed heavily, looking at him die, feeling finally free from that obsession.

He couldn’t let him live.

He couldn’t let him obsess him, not now that he had nothing else to take away from him.

Feeling empty, all of a sudden, he laid next to him, without tearing his eyes off his body.

He felt some relief, actually.

Yuto’s blood had made the floor warmer.


End file.
